Story Proposal: To Find Salvation
by EternalProvidence83
Summary: What of the man once thought ghost? Follow a man who murdered, terrorized and manipulated himself into a monster, thrive under the warmth and light of repentance, through the faith of a captivating spirit.Full Summ Inside-Kay/Loyd/Movie -GiveFeedBack


**Title**: _'To Find Salvation'_

**Involving-**

~Phantom of the Opera Musical- Andrew Loyd Webber

~Phantom of the Opera Movie- Featuring Gerard Butler

~Phantom-Susan Kay

~Hints and some references from the Book of Mormon

**Genre**: Romance/Action/Religious

SPECIAL NOTE: This story will completely centered around and based upon LDS (mormon) Theology and doctrine, if you don't believe in Christianity or support the teachings then it may be read as a Psychological adaption to something that gives comfort or solace. The story will mainly only contain the mormon people's general history and the most important and regarded teachings, Nothing too in depth or sacred will be talked about, out of reverence.

Summary (Unofficial) : **The glory days of the Opera Populeire' have finally come to an end in the burning flames of it's one crown jewel, the Christelle' De Luminousa Chandelier. The burning wrath of the infamous Opera Ghost enveloped the house of the arts in flames and took with it the last traces of everything it once held. The ashes were left to burn, along with the memories of the passionate, tragically young soprano and her scarred, broken lover of the shadows; leaving the romantic city of Paris to recover from the shock, and gleam like the gem it was always meant to be. But what of those that the ashes did not take with them, when they were meant to? What of the man who was once thought to be ghost? Erik Destler lived through the ordeal in which was supposed to have killed him and nearly five years later he still finds himself with shallow heartbeat.**

_" In his sick humor, the god who cursed him with the face of a walking corpse.. A monster's face, continued to mock him with the breath in his lungs... And even now he shows his weakness, unable to succumb to his self pity and take his life, stopped by the very little bit of fear of what would be awaiting a demon like himself on the other side. He lives in the countryside of England, having torn himself away from the bitter memories of his home in France. He no longer composed, music had long abandoned him, breaking his heart and drowning his muse within them. He has reduced himself to less than a peasant, earning his bread and shelter by meager tasks, the workings of a stone mason. His days with Giovanni had allowed him to learn the very essence of the art, but he did not create them. Instead, he dwelled in a small workshop setting, a small apartment above it. Still unable to show himself even to his own customers. He managed the business by setting out the displays of stone's still unpolished and unfixed , allowing the customer to communicate their desire and the bargain through his one and only employee, and replacement Daroga, Stephen Giry. He wasn't sure whether it was the old man's light that seemed to radiate with him or the name that was unable to leave him, but Erik unwaveringly trusted this man, and dared not call him friend. He only saw stephen once a project and product were chosen and purchased. Otherwise, they were completely unaware of one another. This existence had lulled him into a numbness that was more than welcomed. He thought little, felt little, saw little, and did little, save for those small things necessary. He would __survive__. Because that was all he could hope for...because he didn't really even have the right to ask that very little bit.._

_**Erik had survived the tragic days of the Opera Populeir, and moved on with his life, in the very best way he knew how. He lives day to day, for the day, and for the breath. In his tragedy he truly believes he is doomed the guilt and tragic mistakes of others and of his own sins will haunt him for Eternity. Yet when a young, rather eccentric girl named Alexandria Hales finds her way into the small village in which he dwells, on the way to the ports to find a better life in the strong, and so very young country of America, how will events change? God's love and mercy are unbending, and when Erik's numbness and existence are completely shattered to pieces by this strong willed, yet perpetually happy girl, salvation will close it's loving embrace around his heart. With the promise of a land where freedom is sang from "Sea to Shining sea", the promise of hope despite one's sin's... the friendship and loyalty of a captivating young spirit and her eternally unwavering faith in love and life, Erik is moved beyond comprehension. Can he really chase a dream he had once given up long ago? Can the establishment of this strange, foreign country be the promised land? Can... Can he dare hope that the god who created him loves him despite of what he has done and who he is? Could this peculiar group of dedicated christians truly hold what has been missing in the world since the Dark Ages? This girl... And her misunderstood and abused religion... these **__**Mormons... **__**could she really be the one to show him where the love of Jesus Christ can take you? Follow Erik, a man who once murdered, terrorized and manipulated himself into a monster, transform under the warmth and light of repentance and the pure love of Jesus Christ. Follow him as he chases after a girl who intrigues him beyond bondable measure with a happiness she radiates and a love for a life he never knew could possibly exist in the world of mortals. Watch, as he learns to ask for forgiveness, forgive others, and most of all, forgive himself.**_


End file.
